The present invention relates to a method for determining a path to be traveled by an end effector of an operating machine. The present invention further relates to a program having machine code that can be executed directly by a programmable machine to determine the path to be traveled by the end effector, a data carrier on which the program is stored in machine-readable form, and a machine programmed to determine the path to be traveled by an end effector.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
When programming position-controlled movements, a programmer must be given the possibility of adapting interpolation points of a path to be traveled by an end effector. The programmer must also have the possibility of adding new interpolation points or removing interpolation points. In the prior art, the specification frequently takes place in a CAD-assisted program. For the correct specification of the interpolation points, a model of the motion-controlled machine to be programmed is implemented in the CAD program. Due to inaccuracies and simplifications of the model compared to reality, in individual cases it may be necessary for the programmer to readjust the interpolation points or insert new interpolation points.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to address prior art shortcomings and to facilitate programming of position-controlled movements in a simple way.